


After the Mark

by Dee2su



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee2su/pseuds/Dee2su
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels more than guilty about not apologizing to Castiel after he almost killed him in the bunker. He tries to earn Castiel's forgiveness by giving the ultimate confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Mark

“Please Cas, i-i need you.”

_I need you._

Dean watched as Castiel furrowed under his unsteady hold, his eyebrows creasing along with his already confused expression. He wished Cas would look back up at him. He wished he himself would stop shaking and the tears would stop rolling down his cheeks.

He wished he didn’t fuck up.

“Please. Please look at me.” He whined, helplessly cupping the other’s face.  

They were both in their rented out crappy motel room; the usual. With Sam having long since disappeared to leave the two to their own devices, the room was empty save for the angry confused angel sitting on a bed across from the now disgruntled Winchester who was holding his face in place.

Sam didn’t know the details but once he saw the almost sinister look in Castiel’s eyes when he appeared in their room, it was all he needed to know.

Dean had surely done something horribly wrong.

“Let go of me, Dean.”

“Cas-”

Castiel’s gaze flickered up to Dean, his icy eyes piercing forest green ones. They stared at each other for a moment before Castiel eventually got agitated and raised his hand to snatch Dean’s away, finding no comfort in the touch. 

Crashing even harder at the gesture, Dean shakily rested and rolled his palms on his pants. He didn’t move when Castiel sighed and got up from the bed.

“My brothers told me to not get involved. To not trust any of you. They all told me, My brothers and sisters. Getting involved with you people, Humans, would be a bad idea. I guess they were right.”

“Cas i didn’t –”

“You use me, Dean. That’s all you’ve ever done. I know you remember what you did to me that night. I know you do.” He paused and turned to look at Dean. His gaze was unwavering.

“I saved you from hell, I came for you in purgatory, I came to you when you prayed, I got my grace back to protect you, I got my mind fucking probed by Naomi  _for you_. I - I risked everything - everything for you, Dean!” He yelled, finding his self control weakening by the second. “I didn’t fight back when you tossed me around in the bunker. I would never fight you back, Dean. I would never hurt you. I would never betray you. I would never forget you..” His voice trailed off as he spoke the last words, his resolve failing.

Dean opened his mouth to speak up but ended up closing it a second later for a lack of anything meaningful to say. He had crumbled the more Cas spoke, his mind roaming a mile a minute at all the memories he and the other man had shared. As soon as the angel stopped talking, his mind stopped. All he could do was watch Castiel at that point.

After he lost the Mark of Cain, he hadn’t bothered to get in touch with Castiel. He had wanted nothing to do with the Angel out of pure guilt but seeing him now for the first time in practically months, after relentlessly praying for him to come back, he knew it was a mistake to let him go. Looking at Castiel now, it was almost like seeing something that wasn’t quite real.

Combined with the bubbling fit that was muttering in his stomach and the squeeze he was feeling, there was no mistaking it. He had messed up and he sure as hell didn’t know how to fix it.. this.

Whatever _this_ was.

After a minute of silence, Dean got up from the creaky bed and slowly walked over to where Castiel stood, his walk steady as Cas shot him a hot glare.

Cas continued as if he had never stopped.

“Even after everything, even after you told me you wouldn’t miss if i came after you, Dean, i… I would still be there. I would still be there watching over you, Because there’s nothing else i can do. Heaven won’t have me, God is gone, and i..I don’t belong…” He stopped. “So if you want to end it now, if you want to make do with your promise to kill me i–”

Dean couldn’t take it.

He had resolved to simply knock some sense into the man but it wasn’t enough. As he got closer he couldn’t stop the tight knot from forming in his throat. He couldn’t stop the way he began to tune out Cas’s voice to only flick his eyes around the man’s features, studying every clench of his jaw and every quiver of his lips and the subtle curls in his hair and his God damned  _blue_   _eyes._

He couldn’t take it.

Without thinking for another moment, he found himself pushing Castiel back against the wall with his hands once again cupping his face. There was no time to contemplate his next moves as his lips brushed the angels’ before full on pressing them tightly together, leaving no room for air.

Just as he expected, they were softer than ever and far more plump than he had originally thought over the years. He felt Castiel still against him but after a second he felt the angel almost shyly press himself back into him.

This. This was bliss. 

At least he thought it was until he felt Castiel brush his fingers right down his abdomen, Indenting himself into his skin.

It wasn’t bliss at all, it was heaven.

They parted and again, it was silent. It was nothing but silent until Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel’s and gave him a pained expression.

His lips parted again and his eyes flickered to Cas’s blue ones.

There was no doubt in his head now. He needed to say it.

He needed to say-

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> -11/10/15- Looking back, I'm not sure if Dean would say I love You. Maybe. I guess you can say it's a lil OOC but that's fine sometimes, right? :)


End file.
